Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of door or window covering assemblies for vehicles. More in particular the invention relates to screen assemblies, such as sliding screen assemblies. The invention also relates to the mounting of window covering assembly to a door frame or window frame. The invention also relates to the combination of a door or window frame and a window covering.
Description of the Related Art
Vehicles, such as recreational vehicles, are normally provided with one or more doors and/or one or more windows. Often it is desired to provide the door and/or the window with a window covering. The window covering may e.g. include a screen, such as an insect screen. Alternatively, or additionally, the window covering can include a shade.
Conventionally, the window covering is mounted to the wall surrounding a door frame/window frame, or to the door frame/window frame itself. Such mounting normally includes screwing the window covering to the wall or the frame. Mounting the window covering this way can be very time-consuming. Moreover, often the mounting includes mounting additional trim rings for covering any gap between the window covering and the wall and/or frame.
A specific combination of a door frame and a door covering is known which is designed to reduce mounting time. The door frame has an outer face including a groove having a depth direction in a direction substantially orthogonal to a plane of the door. The door covering is provided with a plurality of straight lugs having corrugated surfaces. The lugs insert into the groove of the door frame to hold the window covering in place by friction. Since the connection between the door covering and the door frame is based on friction, the window covering can easily be removed from the door frame. The lugs holding the door covering in place by friction of the corrugated surfaces, the lugs can be inserted into the groove at a variable depth. This provides the advantage that the insertion depth can be chosen in dependence of the thickness of the wall at hand. A disadvantage is that it is not easily verifiable whether the lug is inserted into the groove sufficiently deep to provide a rugged connection, able to withstand forces, e.g. during movement of the recreational vehicle.